More Then Meets The Eyes
by May845
Summary: Sometimes I wish I wasn't born with this ability. Most of the time I wonder what 'normal' exactly is. Am I so kind of prize up for grabs? A prize for hunters to take. Is that what people view me? A tool of war. Greed for power and world domination. Is there anyone I can trust? 'Remember to unlock your full potential' My father's voice echoes in my mind. What does he mean?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Summer: Another story?!**

**Me:Yep *Smirks***

**Summer: Whats going on in your mind?! **

**Me: I will never tell and any ways today its my brother's birthday.**

**Summer: Well happy birthday May's brother.**

**Me:Let's get into the story.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"You summon me father" A teenage girl walks in. She had brown hair with spikes coming out of her side. She wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

A giant green serpent like dragon looks down at the girl "Daughter as you may know you can't control your transformation or your power"

"Yes dad I know that as I stay here I wouldn't have any problem with that" the girl states.

The serpent smile as he spoke "I know, but it's no longer safe for you to stay here"

"It's them again isn't it" the girl sign turning her brown eyes to green.

"Yes, Summer that's why I'm giving you a gift that can help you with your transformation" the serpent hands the girl now known as Summer. A sliver necklace with a star moonstone.

"Thank you dad" Summer puts on her necklace.

"You must go my child before they come and get you" the serpent's eyes starts to water as well as his daughter.

"I understand dad" Summer states as tears fall from her eyes turning back to brown.

"I love you daughter, but I can't let them get their hands on you" the serpent lightly kiss his daughter's head.

"Froslass use Ice Beam on the girl!"

Froslass open its mouth unleashing a beam of ice at the girl. The girl cry out in pain as she falls off the tower into the cold ocean as she lose conscious.

"Froslass you useless things! Whatever I might as well catch Rayquaza!"

Rayquaza looks at the men in great anger in his eyes as he shots a powerful Hyper Beam before disappearing.

"Drats we lost the target and her father!" the man groan as he recall his Froslass before heading back to his base.

At a far off land in an island named Oblivia. A teenage boy walk outside of a house stretching his arms at his side is a Staraptor. The boy had brown hair that break the law of gravity and brown eyes. He wearing a red short seeves jacket. Underneath is a blue and white shirt and he wearing a blue shorts. Resting on his head is a red goggles with blue lens. On his hand rest a capture styler a device which a pokemon ranger use to capture pokemon. A pokemon ranger's job is to protect both people and pokemon from danger.

"This is going to be a beautiful day" the teenager chirp.

"Star raptor" the huge bird chirp in agreement.

"Your quite energetic girl " the boy laughs as his partner pokemon fly around him eager to get started.

"Ben!" a ten-year girl run up to her friend. The little girl had blue short hair and red colored eyes. She wearing glasses and a white lab coat that cover her whole body.

Ben smile as he reply "What is it Nema?"

"I saw a group of people wearing hunter uniform going to Dolce Island " Nema exclaim.

"Thanks Nema" Ben run off to Dolce Island.

**Meanwhile at Dolce Island...**

A group of people wearing a hunter uniform looking around the for any sign of life.

"Are you sure the girl wash up here" one of the person spoke.

"I'm sure of it! If we find that girl and turn her into the boss. We'll be reward handsomely" the same person who shot Summer growl. Unknowingly pokemon ranger Ben is listening to the conversation.

"Alright everyone find the girl at any cost!" the leader of the group shouts. He's wearing a black jacket with long sleeves and bloody red jeans. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"Rodger that!"

"I wonder what girl they're looking for" Ben murmur noticing a girl wash upon ocean shore. She looks around the age 14 or 15 and she wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Sir I found the girl!" one of the men shout as they approach the girl.

**Ben's P.O.V**

I notice a girl wash upon shore as the group run after her. I got up from my hiding place and run up to the girl to protect her.

"Stop right there!" I shout.

The group stop and face me " Its a little boy who pretending to be a ranger. Go Froslass!"

They sent out five Froslass at me and I capture them easy.

"Drat the ranger capture our Froslass! Quickly take the girl!" one of the grunts run up to the girl and try to pick her up, but step back quickly. "Sir the girl is freezing cold!"

If she freezing cold then she must be suffering from Hypothermia!? I HAVE TO GET HER HELP QUICK!

"I don't care just hurry up and grab her!" the leader scowls.

"Staraptor!" I shout as my partner claw them until they leave.

"You win this round! Next time you wouldn't be so lucky" the leader shouts as he and his team fee.

Staraptor fly towards me "Good work girl"

I run up to the girl and check her pulse ignoring the cold. Her pulse is very very weak and she breathing slowly and shallowly. This is not good she is suffering from a severe Hypothermia! This is worse than I thought. I remove my jacket and wrap it around her body then I quickly pick up her icy cold body. I run to the boat in a great speed hopping on broad. The fisherman looks at me funny then notice the girl. He nods in understanding and we went off. Once we got to land I hop off running to Booker's house.

"Don't die on me now" I murmur running past Booker and Nick to the guest room. Leaving a very confuse Nick and Booker behind. I lay her on the bed as gentle as I can and covering her in blanket until she stop shivering.

"Ben what's wrong?" Booker ask as he enter the room.

"This girl is suffering from a severe Hypothermia" I explain checking her temperature.

"Nick quickly fill the bathtub with warm water a.s.a.p!" Booker order.

Nick nods as he dash to the bathroom.

"How long was she like this?" Booker ask.

"I'm not sure. I found her like this at Dolce Island" I explain.

"I see" Booker murmurs as Nick run back to the room "The water is ready. Oh no what if the girl dies by the time we reach the bathroom. Or when we place her in the water her body would shock her to death or worse she would drown to death!"

"That enough Nick!" I growl carrying the girl to the bathroom. I gently place the girl in the warm water. I leave the area letting the water to do its job. I have to inform Rand about this. For now I have to wait until the water warm up the girl a bit. After 30 minutes I walk back to the bathroom picking the girl up and walking to the guest room. I lay her on the bed and place a blanket on her before I leave to report to Rand.

**That's the end of the first chapter of this story and for now I'll be focusing his story for now. Anyways I'm planning to write one shot about ObliviaShipping. Look for those in the future and I hope you like this and reveiw if you wish. :) Good night or have a good day. **


	2. Chapter 2: Madness!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**SpiritBlueWolf- I'm glad you like it and you two Ben.**

**Ben: What?! There two of me?! When did this happen?! *glare at me***

**Me: Hello *Wave happily at Ben***

**Summer: *Sweat drop***

**Ben: *Poke the other Ben* Please don't kill me Doppelganger!**

**Summer and I: *Sweat drop***

**Me: He not going to kill you Ben I think...**

***My evil twin sister walks in***

**May: He wouldn't ,but I will. *Smirk evilly***

**Me: O.O Since when I have an evil twin sister?! **

**May: *Pull out a knife* *Smirks***

**Summer: What the?! **

**Ben: *Gulp* **

**Me: *Sent evil May to Mars* **

**Ben: Thank you May!**

**Me: Hopefully she wouldn't come back and Let's get into the story.**

**Summer's P.O.V A few weeks later.**

"Please leave me alone!" I groan as I wake up. I got up to see somehow I'm in a bedroom. I hold my head as a flashback of my fall rush though my head. "Ugh... Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You finally woke up Miss"

I look up to see an old man in his 70. He's wearing a pink t-shirt with blue stripes pattern and gray shorts.

"Who are you? And where am I? How did I get here?" I ask remembering all of my past events.

"My name is Booker and you're in my house in Oblivia. A pokemon ranger around your age came in with you in his arms " Booker explain.

I rise an eyebrow " I been unconscious for a day now?"

Booker shook his head "No for a few weeks"

My eyes widen in surprise. What happen to my dad?! Can I trust these people? Of are they like the one hunting me down because of my powers.

"Is there anything you remember before you became unconscious?" Booker ask.

"I can only remember my name and a few other things. Nothing else" I lie. I don't want them to know until I can trust them completely. "My name is Summer"

"Well Summer its seem you might have amnesia "Booker sign walking out the door. I have to get out of here before they find me. I silently open the window as I jump off. Running though a forest before anyone notices.

"Help!"

I stop in my tracks looking up to see a Pichu is holding on a tree branch for dear life.

"Pichu! Don't worry I'll help you" I look around the area to find nothing that can help.

_"Use your power Summer!"_A voice appears in my head.

_' Who are you?! And what are you doing in my head!'_

_"Don't worry about me! Just help the Pichu!"_

Ugh he's or she is right. I hate to do this ,but I have no chose. I close my eyes as I focus my energy. My body start to glow as I feel my shape is changing. I open my eyes as I fly up catching Pichu before he down to his doom. I look down at Pichu to see his eyes are full with relieve and surprise.

**Pichu's P.O.V**

"Help!" I yell as I hold on the tree branch.

"Pichu! Don't worry I'll help you!" A human girl shouts as she looks around the area. I notice the girl closing her eyes as she starts to glow. She turn into a huge serpent like dragon. Her body is green and black stripes and yellow pattern on her head. She start flying up as I lose my grip falling and she caught me just in time. How is this even possible?! A human can't turn into a pokemon unless...She's part pokemon as well. She smile as she floats down to earth. She place me to the ground before turning back to human.

"This is our little secret Pichu" the girl state.

"Thanks" I chirp.

"Your welcome Pichu. I'm glad to help out others like my father" the girl state.

"Who's your father?" I ask as we hear noises in the woods. I run behind the girl's leg peek over to see whats going on. The girl pick me up and getting ready to run.

"Hold on!"

"Drat they found me" the girl murmurs under her breath before taking off.

**Summer's P.O.V**

How did they find me so quickly. They wouldn't give up would they. I trip and fall face down letting go of Pichu. Ugh even here I still fall down to my face. A man along with a boy around my age caught up to me. The man looks around his 30. He had navy blue hair and gray eyes, he wearing a red open jacket, a black and white shirt, and gray shorts. Next to him is a boy with brown hair and eyes. He's wearing a red jacket, blue and white shirt, blue shorts, yellow scarf around his neck, and on his head is a red goggles with blue lens. I slowly back off as Pichu run up to me hugging my leg. I hold my head as a flashback rush trough my mind.

**Flashback (Five years old Summer)**

_I was in a jail cell. Darkness surrounded me as a men wearing a red jacket, black and white shirt, and black pants walked in with a whip in his left hand. Fear filled my body as he yelled at me to get up._

_"Get up you useless thing!" He yelled tightening his grip on the whip._

_"I can't" I could barely spoke a word from the pain I felt. He raised his whip and attacked me . I cried out in pain as I call out for my parents "Mommy! Daddy!"  
_

_"Summer!" My mom ran in hugging me before being pull apart. _

_"Your not welcome here " the man pull out a gun in his right hand. He pointed the gun on mom's head pulling the trigger. He shot my mom in forth of me. Laying next to me is a lifeless body of my mom. Tears fell though my eyes._

_"No one is going to help you kid. Your mom is died and your dad is fighting against our best soldiers " He whip my back again leaving an ugly scar. More tears fell though my eyes. The pain was so unbearable like I was shot nonstop._

_"Summer!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Get away from me you freak!" I shout shaking in fear. " You people cause enough pain to me!" Tears fall down my eyes as Pichu jump in forth of me ready to shock anyone.

"No one harms my friend even if you're pokemon ranger!" Pichu growls.

"What do you people want?! Killing my mom and abusing me wasn't enough for ya!" I shout as more and more tears fall down my eyes.

Both 'ranger' look at each other in shock as fear and anger run though my veins. The older ranger put his hand on my shoulder as I pull away quickly. I put my hand on my face letting the tears fall more quickly.

**Ben's P.O.V**

Poor thing what have cause her to have a panic attack? The girl looks up from her hand. I look at her brown eyes full of fear, pain, and anger. Then for a split second her eyes turn green?! My mind must be playing tricks on me. I look at her right arm and notice a birthmark. It looks like a triangle with a line going though the top part. The girl back away slowly as I walk up to her.

"My name is Ben and this is Rand. We mean no harm to you" I offer her my hand.

The girl looks at me then Rand for a long time before taking a deep breath to clam herself down. She took my hand as I help her up and Ukulele Pichu hop on to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for panicking like that back there. My name is Summer" Summer blushes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. You must have a reason to act like that" Rand state as we head back to his house.

"You must be special Summer. Ukulele Pichu doesn't normally to strangers like that" I say with a smile on my face.

"Ukulele Pichu?" Summer asks.

"That's Pichu's nickname" I explain.

"I see...WATCH OUT!"Summer push me out-of-the-way. I look up to see a very anger Gyarados.

"Ben! Summer! Are you two alright?!" Rand shouts.

I nod as Summer walk up to the Gyarados." Summer get back from there!"

**Summer's P.O.V**

I notice something between Gyarados' scares. I walk up to him carefully remove a dart. I look up to his eyes soften and rub his head against me.

"Thank you kind lady Rayquaza. Your father must be proud of you" Gyarados state.

"No problem" I giggle as I turn to see a very shock Rand and Ben.

"Thank Summer for saving me" Ben rub the back of his head as his cheeks turn a slight pink.

"You show no fear as other would run away from an anger Gyarados. From the looks of it you,Ukulele Pichu ,and Gyarados grown a deep bond." Rand notice.

"It's no big deal" I rub the back of my neck. Where ever my dad is I hope he's proud of me. As the daughter of a legendary pokemon it's my job to protect others.

"I know you can't remember anything ,but why not you join the rangers. We could use someone like you " Rand offers.

I rise an eyebrow "I would love to ,but I haven't gone though training to become one. Unless I did ,but I can't remember"

"Don't worry about that. Ben and I will teach you everything we know. I will contact the Ranger Union" Rand state as we enter a house.

"Papa!" A girl around age 11 run up to Rand giving him a bear hug. The girl had short blue hair and she wearing a lab coat.

"Welcome back Rand and Ben" A woman at age 30 walks in. She also have blue hair and wearing casual clothing.

"Hey Leanne and Nema" Ben greets.

Nema break free from the hug and turn to me "Hello there. Who are you?"

"Leanne and Nema this is the girl Ben saved. Her name is Summer" Rand introduces.

"Nice to meet you Summer" Nema chirps.

"Nice to meet you too"Leanne greet.

I smile as Leanne carefully study my birthmark. They found out alright?! I feel very nervous and I quickly cover my birthmark with my hand.

Nema notice my reaction "Mom quit it your making Summer feel nervous!"

"Sorry ,but there's something familiar about your birthmark" Leanne state.

"Anyways Summer where you are from?" Nema ask.

Once again I feel nervous.

"Nema she doesn't remember anything about her past" Ben state.

I feel bad about lying ,but what can I do?

"Oh sorry Summer I didn't know " Nema state.

"It's alright Nema " I smile.

**Ben's P.O.V**

Nema left the area leaving Summer and I alone.

"Ben?" Summer ask.

"Yes " I state.

"Thanks for saving me " Summer hugs me. My heart is beating faster and faster by the minute. As I fight off the blush. What the hack is going on with me?! I might have a heart disease then. I better have that check out.

Summer break free from the hug. Then I start to talk "No problem Summer that's friends and ranger do"

Summer rise an eyebrow "Friends?"

"Yep we're all your friends" I state feeling slightly disappointed.

"I guess" Summer smile as Rand walks in the room.

"Summer I have good news " Rand states.

"What is it?" Summer ask.

"Your now a pokemon ranger and Ben is your partner and teacher "Rand exclaim.

Summer smiles.

"Until your uniform and styler arrive. Ben why don't you show Summer around "Rand suggest.

"Sure come on Summer " I grab Summer's hand and run out the door.

"Have fun lovebirds " Rand shouts as my face turn red. I look at Summer who doesn't seem to notice.

**Normal P.O.V**

"How did you find me?!" Rayquaza shouts.

A man wearing a cowboy hat and at this side is a Luxray. He pull out a gun and pull the trigger. The bullet fly though the dragon's heart. The large dragon cry out in pain before dying.

"Now that's out-of-the-way. Time to find Summer. The more pain the girl feels the easier to control her"

***Return from Mars***

**May: *Pull out a sword***

**Ben: *Run behind me and Summer***

**Summer: You again! *Sword arrive in Summer's and my hand***

**Me: This mean War! * Run in with Summer fighting off evil May while protecting Ben***

**Ben: Thanks guys..**

***Continue fighting for the next three hours***

**Ben: I hope you like it and review if you wish. **

***Still fighting***

**Ben: *Dodging the attacks* **


End file.
